The Other Girl
by Pinkbookworm7
Summary: ' "There isn't a color beautiful enough to describe your eyes," he whispers. He begins to lean in, and my heart races in anticipation, because this is the moment I have waited years for. I begin to lean towards him to meet him in the middle, when all of a sudden I am yanked away, leaving Peeta looking bewildered a few feet away.' Love story between Peeta and a District 12 girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story as a present for a friend. The story takes place from her point of view. If you like it, please review, if you don't, review!If I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter. I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters.**  
**  
**

I stare across the schoolyard, looking for him. I had been thinking about him all day, and especially this moment, where I get to see him. That golden blonde hair, those broad shoulders, and especially those gorgeous blue eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and I wanted to dive into those pool-blue eyes, dive into his soul. I want to learn everything, what he likes, dislikes, his favorite color, favorite type of bread even! The thing I want most, however, is for him to love me.

My best friend, Zela **(Prounounced:Zeh-lah), **snaps at me, bringing me back to reality. "Cala. Cala. CALA!" I give her my best mean look, she does the same, then we both burst into laughter. Both of us having long blonde hair that we wear in a braid and dark blue eyes, we look like we could be sisters, especially because Zela is so much shorter than me that she looks about eleven, even though we are both sixteen. "Are you still staring at him?It's been four years and he hasn't noticed you! You need to go talk to him," she says. Before I know what's happening, Zela, tiny but mighty, drags me over and shoves me into him, then conveniently runs away, leaving me with no choice but to make conversation.

I gaze deeply into those beautiful blue eyes and blurt out the most intelligent thing that comes to mind, "Hi Peeta". In response he smiles, obviously amused at my awkwardness. "Hello Cala. Or do you prefer Calalilly?" I smile. Calalilly is my full name, but everyone just calls me Cala. He knows this, but it is so gentlemanly, so like him to ask what I prefer. Peeta has a reputation for being the sweetest guy around, and because of that, in addition to his good looks, he has no shortage of friends or female admirers, even though he never seemed to return the admiration to any specific girl, though he is always sweet and polite to them all. "Cala is fine," I respond. "So, um...do you like bread?" He laughs, a sound that is somehow both manly and sweet, as I blush at my question and general awkwardness. "Well, when you are around bread all day, you kind of have to like it." He smiles at me again. Why does he keep smiling? Does that mean he likes me? Or is he just being nice, treating me in the same polite way he treats all the other girls who like him? Gosh he looks cute when he smiles. He even has dimples. What kind of guy has dimples? Only a perfect guy, that's who. "Right," I reply. "So, what's your favorite type of bread?" I was very aware that I sounded like a total airhead, but my brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. "Probably the sweet buns, the ones with the honey on them, " he replies. "Those are good, " I gush, "but I love the raisin bread, the kind with the nuts in it. I wish we would get off the topic of bread and start talking about something more serious.

As if reading my mind, Peeta says, "While our conversation about bread is incredibly fascinating, why don't we talk about something else?" "Like what?" I ask. "How about the color of your eyes?" I'm sure by now my face was bright red, but I don't care, I want him to continue. "What about my eyes?" I ask him flirtatiously. "Well," he begins, "What color do you consider your eyes? I notice they seem to change color." If possible, my face grew even redder, probably to a shade not yet discovered. "I always thought they were blue-green, not quite either color, just in between. What color do you think they are?" "Beautiful," he answers, staring into the eyes which he admires so much. "Beautiful isn't a color," I giggle. "There isn't a color beautiful enough to describe your eyes," he whispers. He begins to lean in, and my heart races in anticipation, because this is the moment I have waited years for. I begin to lean towards him to meet him in the middle, when all of a sudden I am yanked away, leaving Peeta looking bewildered a few feet away. I turn to see who just ruined the best moment of my life, only to see Zela standing there, with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So have I kept you guys wiating long enough? I know, I'm terrible, I just had awful writer's block, but maybe if I get more reviews I will update faster (hint, hint)!**

As soon as I see the look on Zela's face, I know something is seriously wrong, and a million possibilities begin racing through my mind. "Zela, what's wrong?" For a second she just stands there, sobbing, before she blurts out,"It's Stark." Stark is my older brother who works in the mines. I wonder what trouble he's gotten himself into today. Probably something pretty bad, by the look on Zela's face. She also has a bit of a crush on Stark, but she'd kill me if I told him that. "Cala...he was caught stealing from the bakery. He's going to be executed." I gasp as tears begin running down my face. Seeing this, Peeta runs over to see why we are crying. "My b-brother," I begin, "H-he stole from your family's bakery. He is going to be executed." Now not only was I going to lose my brother, but I am also going to lose Peeta, not that I ever had him in the first place. Surely he wouldn't want a girl whose family steals from him and his family. He looks into my eyes, seeing the pain there. He looks thoughtful for a moment, before grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him. "Where are we going?" Zela asks, running behind us. "To the bakery, to put a stop to this madness," Peeta answers, a hard look on his face, one that doesn't suit his features, a look you wouldn't expect to see there, almost a look of hate. Hate! He must hate me!

After a few minutes we arrive at the bakery. Outside there are two peacekeepers holding Stark, along with Peeta's very angry mother and a small crowd gathered around to watch the commotion. Peeta runs over to where the peacekeepers and his mother are standing. "What do you think you're doing?" he demands, with a fierceness nobody could guess he was capable of. The peacekeepers, usually more lenient in 12, are all business today. "We were informed by your mother of a theft by this young man. The typical punishment is a whipping, but she claims that he's stolen before, which would make this a repeat offense. The punishment for a repeat offense is execution by firing squad." Now Peeta turns to his mother, clearly angered further by the Peacekeepers' response. "Why would you have him executed? Do you know how many people in the district die of starvation? What would it matter for him to take a little bread to save a life? And now instead of helping someone save a life, you've ruined the lives of several people. How could you?" Disgusted, Peeta turns away from his shocked mother, who clearly never expected such an outburst from him. He takes a second to compose himself, returning to his normal self, back to the Peeta everybody loves, the charming Peeta who's good with words. "Can't you see this is all just a big misunderstanding? I'm sure this young man didn't intentionally steal, and I'm also sure he isn't a repeat offender. Can't you let him go with a warning?" The Peacekeeper who appears to be in charge looks thoughtful for a moment, before responding, "I suppose, as long as he agrees to stay away from the bakery...". Peeta smiles and shakes the hand of each of the Peacekeepers, after they release Stark. Peeta's irritated mother stomps inside, defeated, and I rush over to Peeta while Zela goes to check on Stark.

"Peeta! You don't hate me!" I say, earning a puzzled look. He looks at me softly, as if I am as delicate as the flower I bear the name of. "I could never hate you Cala," he whispers, taking my hands in his. "In fact...I think I love you."

**A/N: I know, I know, too short...but listen guys, I promise the next chapter will be longer, ESPECIALLY if I get some good reviews (hint, hint)!**


End file.
